


can't go without you anymore

by happilylouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Anal Sex, Famous Harry, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Jealous Harry, Los Angeles, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Personal Assistant Louis, Stubborn Characters, Tiny bit of Angst, award season, handjobs, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylouie/pseuds/happilylouie
Summary: Harry Styles was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. This was award season. He wasn’t even nominated for anything, still everyone wanted a piece of him. But Harry was lonely. And a stressed and lonely Harry did no one good. What if one night his friends and his manager just ran into the most fitting boy for their friend? And what if maybe they set him up as Harry Styles personal assistant. It already sounds like the beginning of a disaster.orPersonal Assistant Louis Tomlinson is going to be the end of actor Harry Styles. This was a given.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyanfan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanfan84/gifts).



> I really hope I am doing your prompt justice. I really loved them and I was so sure to use another one until this one just hit me. :) (Prompt in End Notes)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, J! I wouldn’t know what to do without you. <3
> 
> Thanks to Lucy (Lucystarkid) and Shar (Star_Henderson) for encouraging me to finish it and to Keri (kiwikero) who was the most patient person on this planet. 
> 
> My friends who are hopefully going to read this and find a million side jokes, you know who you are and why the jokes are in. Thanks for being the bestest™.
> 
> The title is from the James Bay Song Scars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVslvM30EWI) and therefor the story is as well going out to Kelli (jimmytfallon). who I without never would have understood the greatness that is James Bay. The James Bay Part in this story is yours to keep. Just because I can. xx

Harry Styles is a talented, young actor. With just 22 years of age he had already charmed his way into the hearts of everyone in Los Angeles and to be fair everyone in the world that had either seen him in a film or in an interview. The thing though with Harry Styles is that he does not trust people enough to let go of some of the bothering things that came with being an actor. Harry Styles had the reputation and let’s face it, the money, to just hire the best assistants in the world. But that wasn’t the issue. Harry Styles wanted to be in control of everything that was happening with his career.

While doing three movies at the same time wasn’t too bad in his opinion, the promotion of three different movies seriously was. It wasn’t a coincidence that he had made a wrong move in an interview. But with Harry’s charms and smile he got sympathies from everyone. The main problem that Harry had was that he was lonely. Harry loved love. He loved being loved. And though the whole world seems to love actor Harry Styles, he just wanted to be loved for being Harry. Because Harry could not solve the feeling lonely situation he just threw himself even further into work. This wouldn’t be too bad, if this was just for a bit of time, but no one actually remembered when Harry wasn’t stressed.

His mother Anne had flown out from Great Britain multiple times to knock some sense into him. Sadly, Harry made it a habit to treat her to some nice spa, pretend that every one of his friends is just overreacting and treat her to lunch. They had interventions. Let Anne talk to him, even Gemma had threatened to get him to London herself to get a break. Harry always laughed them off, telling them that when he gets older he can always slow down.

Harry was loved by a lot, but the people he actually kept close were just a few. Jeff, his manager was a real friend. Even though they had a working relationship they shared a mutual friendship. His childhood friend Liam was an actor too, less successful than Harry, which was actually working out well for him, was one of the people that Harry was always able to bond with over their mutual stress in their job. And then there was Niall, the quirky Irish lad working for Jeff who had tried to take over as Harry’s personal assistant multiple times and by now decided to stick around and work with Jeff in the background since Harry wouldn’t let him do a thing anyways. When Harry felt like going out with friends who were not part of the film business he went out with the two gorgeous singers Jesy and Perrie who were part of a rather popular girl band. They all used to go to a bar quite a lot until Harry had started making more and more excuses. They were concerned. They knew Harry was not at home resting.

Harry was actually battling his appointments, meeting late with designers, trying to squeeze the minutes out of the day as much as possible. Harry had by now rejected the 17th assistant in six months. That was 16 too many. They had to figure something out before award season got any worse. They dabbled in a very inconvenient mix up with suits for the Critics’ Choice Awards in December and now at the New Year's Eve Party the group of friends around Harry decided it was time to step in and find a new assistant for him.

January and February where just going to be the end of Harry Styles and they knew that. Something had to happen.

  
“Listen Harry”, Gemma started, already well aware that Harry wasn’t in fact listening. “There is a limit to how many stressed text messages a sister should get from her brother in a month and you have already reached your limit by the 6th this month. You’ve gotta take a few days off and come home to see me in London.”

Harry stopped going through the pages of the journal in front of him. “Gems, you have no idea how many things I still have to go through. Award Season comes up in three weeks and I have basically no idea where to go, what to wear, let alone...” Of course Gemma let him continue his rambling, didn’t she know best how stressed and overworked Harry was since he had gone off to Los Angeles after starring in a few smaller things.

“Chill Harry, have you even considered the people that Liam wanted you to hire as assistants.” Harry snorted. Gemma could have figured, of course he had not. No one was even close to being able to keep up with Harry’s schedule without complaining and Harry could not have someone complaining who should actually be the one that would help him to relax a bit. “Or at least pick up a nice guy at a bar, it can’t be too hard to get laid in LA. There are around 3 million people living there Harry.” Harry mumbled. “What did you just say?” Harry was getting frustrated, as if it was that easy. “3,971,883 people Gemma. That’s how many people live in LA. And no, I am not running around trying to get laid. Half of them are women anyway which I certainly do not want to get involved with. Now take half away for being too old or too young.” Harry noticed he was starting to drift off topic.

“Listen Gems, I love you, but I really gotta go over this schedule and see what interviews are lining up and what designers want a call back from me personally instead of just dealing with Niall. I am going to have you picked up in two weeks from the airport. I promise I won’t forget.” Gemma snorted “As if that would happen. Gonna go and call Lou to gimme a ride. You’ll forget and let’s face it, I won’t be sitting around an airport all day when I could be at your place sipping away on a cocktail and be complaining about you with everyone on your team.”

Harry laughed and clicked the phone off. Gemma was right, he wished someone would actually be interested in being his assistant that wouldn’t quit after two weeks. Two bloody weeks, that is not even enough to feel comfortable enough to let anything slip away from him in the hands of someone else.   
So if Gemma had a say in this not something had to happen, someone had to happen. There had to be someone out there that could be tickling Harry’s senses just enough so he would be himself again and actually enjoy what he is doing. That someone seemed to be right around the corner.

“I am going to kill him,” Jeff mumbled. “I am literally going to kill him this time.” Niall smacked Jeff’s head. “Don’t you dare. Leave him be.” Jeff turned around rapidly, “Ouch, why did I deserve this? I am not the pain in the ass who has yet not been to any of the fittings that the designers arranged for him in the past three days.” Niall pushed another pint in front of Jeff. “Bottoms up big guy. You decided that Harry should do this movie that made him big. It is your own bloody fault that everyone wants him now and you knew very well that Harry would not be giving anything out of his hand. You knew how bad it went in his first few arrangements. He was sure not to be very trusting. It was bound to happen.” Jeff sighed. Of course he had known this.

The guy that worked with Harry on his first two films tried to push the Womanizer Image on him and dressed him in horrendous clothes. Since Harry met Jeff in London a few years ago they were bound to go to Los Angeles together and Jeff working as Harry’s manager was just a matter of time. Thankfully those contracts where easy to rearrange and Harry was able to leave with Jeff for LA a year later.

They’ve been in LA for about 2,5 years now and Harry has finally made it big. But with making it big the stress came. Harry was overworking himself. Every interview to promote his projects he would take, he tried to please the papers with interviews, tried to be nice to designers with wearing their outfits to shows. Harry was everybody's darling, people loved him. He was adorable and he was kind and polite. Something a lot of American actors were lacking, well they found it in Harry Styles.

Since they’ve been to Los Angeles Harry neither had relaxed a bit, nor had he dated anyone. Jeff knew Harry was miserable with the latter fact. He wanted to be loved, not only be a wanking memory to someone he picked up in a bar and had a quick flirt with. He just wished that Harry would find someone he genuinely liked. Maybe that would help him to adjust better with all the stress that was building up.

With Harry’s rising success he doubted that the interest and the stress would be going down shortly. “Oh hey Liam,” Niall interrupted Jeff’s thoughts and waving over the bulged guy sitting a bit further down the bar. “Nialler, what a coincidence, I thought you would have been in Ireland for a few more days.” Niall snorted, “and leave Jeff alone with that maniac that Harry has turned into lately? Not a chance. I am not leaving him alone when Harry hits rock bottom.” Liam looked at them in worry. “Has it been that bad again?” They both laughed. “It was never worse, he has not yet decided anything for award season, but is stressing himself out over interviews and over whether or not to take his sister to all the shows or go to one on his own. It is a right mess and all he is talking about lately is about him starring in the next big tragic romance film that is to be made.” Liam almost spit out his beer. “That sounds horrible, wasn’t Harry the one who said he’d dance naked in front of the Hollywood sign than do a romantic comedy?” Niall nodded. “Well, I wish I could be of help, but I am actually swamped with appointments myself or I would try to help knock some sense into him.” “Thanks though for your sympathy, pal.” Jeff offered. “Let’s get another round of drinks to our brains being smashed by the time awards season is over. Just everyone for different reasons.”

The guys asked the bartender to bring them another round of pints when they were interrupted by a loud crash. “Louis! What the actually fuck are you doing there?” the bartender yelled. “What exactly does this look like? I am trying to figure out in how many ways I can actually serve beer. That was not a good one, was it?” The bartender looked at him, rolling his eyes pointing at the guys. “Try to get them their beers in one piece and we’ll see if this really is a smart plan to have you working here during your stay.” The small boy grabbed three more beers and successfully delivered them to the guys.

“Hey lads, here are your beers. Not my best day apparently. Whoever thought it was a smart idea to spend a few months in LA trying to bartend.” Niall immediately felt a liking to the guy. A British guy with a rather strong Yorkshire accent. What are the odds. A lot of Brits went to Los Angeles to make it big, but his accent was unique. And he was handsome. Sure, too short to be a model of some sort, but he was quite fit and the ladies might put a real liking to him. “Seriously mate. When I came with that weirdo here,” pointing at Jeff, “I thought I could make easy cash with being a personal assistant for an actor. Sadly, he turned out to be a very stubborn kind of guy. Lovely, a dear friend, but stubborn as hell. Have you ever tried to be an assistant to a sack of bees? Always buzzing, always on their feet?” Louis laughed. “Cheers, that sounds like a challenge. I am always up for a challenge. I grew up with four sisters, my mom recently had another pair of twins. It got a bit too crowded over there. But, what happened to actor guy? Have you killed him by now?” Niall replied, “Nah, too much of an effort. But he is still the most stressed guy you will ever meet. Maybe we will be dropping by with him after award season if you are still here by then.” Liam laughed at Niall’s comment, very well aware that this won’t be happening.

Louis saw his boss approaching. “Listen, Louis, you wouldn’t know who broke the two bottles of vodka that were sneakily in the bin?” “I have no idea! Call animal control, a vodka stealing hog is on the loose.” Oh dear, that was a sorry attempt of a lie, but Louis tried, didn’t he? “Listen, you are a nice lad, but I think this job will cost you more than you are actually able to make.” Louis frowned, as if he had not noticed that. That’s why he thought letting the broken bottles disappear would be a smart idea. “You can work here for another few days if you want to, but I’d rather have you find another job.” Louis looked disappointed. Maybe he should have gone with Stan to work seaside in Brighton instead of coming to Los Angeles, but where was the adventure in Brighton?

Louis turned to Niall, Liam and Jeff again: “Listen, you don’t need a broken Yorkshire lad to help you deal with award season by any chance, would you? It seems bartending is really not in the cards for me.” Liam shrugged his shoulders, but in the end shook his head. “Sorry pal, but I actually am quite set with a nice team.”

Niall pulled Jeff aside. “This could be it, Jeff. We let him be Harry’s new assistant.” Jeff raised an eyebrow, “We know absolutely nothing about this guy. He is not doing the bartending thing very well, what gave you the impression that he would be a good assistant?” Niall rolled his eyes dramatically at Jeff. “Even if he was the most horrible assistant, he seems like a nice lad with a sassy attitude. That is exactly what Harry needs, someone to tickle his senses and make him let go of a thing or two. And I mean, he is easy on the eyes, I bet our dear Harry would enjoy this for sure.” Niall could see Jeff thinking. Would it be a bad idea? I mean they could still fire him. Make up a contract that is a bit loose on both ends so they are able to let him go if needed. And technically they were out of ideas on how to deal with Harry. “Let’s talk to him first. See if he is up for a challenge.” Niall smiled, “I have a feeling we will not be regretting this.”

After offering Louis the chance to work alongside them as a personal assistant to film actor Harry Styles, they had a couple of pints to celebrate Louis being up for the challenge. Jeff would be meeting Louis the next morning to go over a contract, before they would all go to Harry to tell him about their plan.

Harry Styles once again had fallen asleep in front of his notebook and now had a red, weird looking bump on his forehead. Lovely, not that he was relying on his looks, not at all. He got off his bed and stretched. He was still going over his speech for the Los Angeles LGBT Centre dinner. They had asked him about 3 months ago to deliver a speech on whether or not being openly gay affected actors’ careers. And Harry was close to losing his mind.

He wanted to make an impact, but he was not even feeling the topic right now. He still had not dated in forever and maybe he should really be giving a speech about actors living the celibate life instead of anything else. He told himself to remember to see if Cara was free for lunch soon, so he could go over the ideas he had with her. Harry had started to get ready when he heard a noise coming from downstairs?

Had Niall and Jeff again entered his house without even bothering to tell him? Glancing at his phone his thoughts were confirmed.

_Nialler: Over in an hour. Jeff and I have a business matter we need to discuss with you immediately. BTW LV called, why haven’t you called him back, you bloody wanker._

Harry rolled his eyes, heading downstairs when he entered his kitchen. Someone was sitting on his counter, naked feet swinging to the music that came from a phone apparently. This was neither someone he had seen with Niall or Jeff. Who was that guy that whistled along to, wait, was that the Hamilton soundtrack? “Who are you and why are you drinking tea in my house?” Harry asked the guy who looked up. “Because all you had were disgusting American Coffee Brands and I am not ruining my taste buds with that.” The guy smiled at him. Harry was baffled. What exactly was happening here.

“Oh I see you’ve met Louis already?”, Jeff said when coming in with Niall in toe. “Met would be the understatement of the year, yes, but I’ve seen him? Louis you said?” Louis jumped from the counter offering his hand. “Harry Styles, I am Louis Tomlinson and apparently these fine fellas”, pointing at Jeff and Niall, “Thought that I am fitting the description to be your knight in shining armour.” Harry blinked, mouth gaping opens a bit not able to reply to this. Louis laughed: “Oh dear. You two haven’t told me that this one is that abstruse, maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea we had over pints after all.”

Harry shook his head, “Excuse you? What exactly are you here for?” Harry would not let this gorgeous, wait, where did that come from, he would not let this mouthy guy be rude to him in his own home. Jeff stepped closer to Harry pointing at Louis. “Our new friend Louis Tomlinson here will be your personal assistant for awards season. He will be helping you with rearranging your schedules, help with interviews, calling people, accompany you to events to get you out of the stressful questions and situations. He will be working with me and Niall in making your life less stressful. Helping you to be on time to your appointments and help you to not be a puddle of nerves after award season so that you maybe actually still be able to do another film and not be checking into rehab.”

Harry started laughing. “Has Louis ever worked with anyone alongside award season?” That tickled the tiger. “Listen pretty boy,” Louis sat his mug down stepping closer to Harry, “I do not know what crawled up your ass, but according to Niall here the situation can’t get any more stressful than it already is. So the least you could do is let me try and say please and thank you. But if you do not even want to try at least give me the chance to see what I could have had by letting me jump into that pool of yours.” Harry felt like he was struck by lightning.

The problem clearly wasn’t that he was not going to let Louis try to be is personal assistant, he was even a bit positive that he could release some of Harry’s stress according to his sassy attitude. He might be able to get rid of some of the journalists that Harry was desperately trying to avoid, but was too nice to say no to. The problem was that Louis Tomlinson was in fact fit and that was not going to be helping him with organising his things. This was going to be the opposite.

Having Louis Tomlinson in his life was like having a whirlwind that just kept rushing through his house and life and as much as Harry wanted to complain about it, Louis was actually amazing at being his assistant. He organised his schedule, picked up suits, delivered things, even made lunch reservations with the girls so he could talk about his speech. Louis was in more ways than one what Harry needed. Harry had the time to start yoga again in the mornings, which was really rubbing off on his stress levels. He even managed to go out with the guys to the bar in between events. Louis arranging a secret exit so he was for once not harassed by paparazzi.

Harry was the smashing hit on the award parties, everyone was coming up to chat with him, take a picture or simply shake his hand. But having Louis in Harry’s life was as well giving him a real struggle. Finding Louis sitting on the couch eating ice cream proved to be a real challenge to Harry. He as well regretted the day that he had offered Louis to use his pool to cool down, because using the pool meant seeing Louis in his tight fitting swimming shorts that showed the rounding’s of Louis bum just perfectly. Harry has never felt so embarrassed when he rushed up to his bathroom and may or may not have taken a guilty wank to the imagine of the glistening drops of water on Louis smooth golden tanned body.

Louis Tomlinson had become a nice change in Harry Styles life and he did not know what he did to deserve someone like him.

After the Los Angeles LGBT Centre dinner Gemma was set to fly in a few days later to accompany him to the upcoming shows. When Harry stepped out of the shower, dressed in a pair of grey sweats and without a shirt, hair still dripping wet he heard noises coming from the living room. When he entered he heard a distinctive voice saying “Oi Oi Harold, we got company, would you at least pretend that we wear clothes around this house?”

Who even was this guy? That gorgeous boy with the stunning ankles that was sitting across from his sister, chatting with her while noting things down in Harry’s journal. Wait, his sister? Why was Gemma already here? He tried to look for his phone, but seemed to have forgotten it in the bathroom. “Louis? What is my sister doing here?” Gemma started laughing. “Oh dear brother of mine, I had texted you two days ago that I was sent on an earlier flight. I mean you would have forgotten the original one anyways. Thanks to dear Louis here”, she gestured towards Louis, “I was not ready to be the next Viktor Navorski. Living a lonely life in LAX.”

Harry threw his hand around. “Gemma, why are you so overdramatic. Thank you, Louis, for dealing with this drama queen.” Louis smirked. “Maybe it was not totally unbeneficial. I might now know a thing or two that will come in quite handy the next time you're unable to decide what you actually want.” Harry turned pale. The last thing he needed was pretty boy, no, Louis, to gang up with his sister. This couldn’t be happening. He had been good the past week in pretending that there was nothing going to be happening with him and Louis. Harry was a professional for god’s sake. Louis was going back to London in 5 weeks, just right after awards season and he could finally find a personal assistant that he actually would be able to resist.

“I actually have to head out to get your suits for the next two days.” With that he got up and headed for the door. Harry still looking after him, puzzled. A thing that he had gotten used to. “Harry, you’ve got to be joking. Why haven’t I yet heard about Louis? What is your lame excuse for this?” Harry sat down.

“Whatever you are thinking, you are wrong. Louis and me are professionals and we are maintaining a professional relationship. I am his employer and he is my personal assistant. I don’t even know if he is actually gay. We have never even discussed this. Why would we even?” Gemma started laughing so loud that Harry was afraid it might actually still be clear to hear outside.

“Not that I meant that, but thanks for confirming that you have actually thought about moving your relationship to a nonprofessional level. And Louis is as gay as a rainbow, believe me.” Harry blushed. Had he just played himself? Apparently. Why did he think it was nice to take Gemma to award shows and parties? Right, he wanted her to get around with him to meet some people in the business so she could spread her wings a bit further. Right now, he regretted it a little bit. “Whatever you are saying little brother, I am off to see Lou and talk to her whether or not I want a haircut before we are going to live the life of my dreams and your reality.”

The first time Harry really opened up Louis was that very same evening when they went out with Gemma, but she decided to continue the night with Lou Teasdale and some of their LA friends. Harry and Louis got a car, when they had a run-in with a very rude reporter who accused Harry of using him being gay as a way to charm everyone instead of taking his impact to society serious. Louis, who not very kindly told the guy to fuck off, had slipped behind Harry in the car. When the car started he saw Harry caught up in his thoughts.

“Hey, Harry, that guy was a dick. Don’t listen to people like him.” Harry turned his head to Louis, the saddest expression on his face. Louis couldn’t stand the look on Harry’s face and pulled him in for a hug. Letting Harry’s head rest on his shoulder, cradling his hand through his hair. “You are making a great effort for this community and we are all very happy that you speak out for us. That dick did not know what he was talking about.” Nuzzling his nose into Harry’s hair. Breathing it in for a second. They stayed like this until they reached Harry’s house to drop him off. Harry silently thanked Louis with a smile. And this is how he got the confirmation that Louis was indeed gay.

Having Gemma around was a burden and a pleasure. She had bonded with Louis so well that Harry felt like any second the world might swallow him as a whole. Seeing Louis laugh so much was incredible. He got crinkles by his eyes and he felt like such a different person.

Louis Tomlinson was a genius. A little shit, a menace, teasing Harry to the last extend. Having him more than once almost pop a boner at a wardrobe fitting. Harry was not going to give in completely. This was a professional relationship and maybe, maybe in a few months after this he was flying to London just to meet up with Louis again, going for a drink and maybe asking him for a lazy hand job. Maybe. Who would have thought that a few months would come sooner than Harry would have wished for.

One night when they had just dropped off Gemma at the airport Louis had asked Harry if he was allowed to stay over for a bit. He still had to go through some suits that had to be back that morning, but Harry felt that this was just an excuse. They had a swim in the pool and then lazied around the poolside right into the night. Louis was lying there looking up in the sky.

“You know, I miss my family. I am really happy and excited to be here, but seeing you with Gemma makes me miss my girls. You’d really like them. They are a handful, but they are adorable.” Harry smiled at Louis. “I am very sure they are, but they seem to have an amazing big brother.” Louis grabbed for Harry’s hand, stroking it gently, trying to make its way up Harry’s arm. “Thank you, Harry, for not kicking me out tonight. I really needed the company and Nialler is just a bit too much sometimes.” Harry smiled.

He wanted to kiss Louis. He really wanted to. He leaned in carefully, watching Louis expression, when he brushed his lips to Harry’s cheek. “Thank you, Harry. I really mean it.” With that he got up and headed for a shower. Harry was sitting there, confused. But somehow relieved. Just a few more weeks. Then they were both back to their life before.

Harry was losing his shit. He had just found out that a presenter for the NAACP Awards had fallen ill and that he was set as the replacement. He had not even had a chance to calm himself down, the ceremony was about to start. He locked himself in one of the toilet stalls for a bit. Getting more nervous by the second. That’s where Louis found him.

Harry hesitated a bit when Louis knocked on the stall, asking Harry to let him in. He had expected Harry’s nerves to take control over the younger lad. Harry might have made a joke when he said that “a good way to calm down nerves is to have a quick go in a toilet”. And that is what had just happened. Louis looked at Harry and lightly touched the growing erection in his pants. He looked mischievously at Harry. Harry swallowing the lump that had built in his throat, but licking his lip slightly. Louis accepted this as invitation and reached for Harry's zipper.

He undid his fly and pulled his half hard cock out of his pants. "Louis." Louis started stroking Harry's dick and wrapped his small fingers around the base tugging on it lightly. "Tell me when to stop." Harry closing his eyes, mumbling "Don't." Louis catching the precome from Harry's slit using it as natural lube, stroking him faster, tugging on his now hard erection and stroking Harry's cheek with his other hand. Louis' hands were soft on both, Harry's erection and his face. Harry leaned into the touch, feeling the warmth in his stomach already growing. This was so embarrassing. He was going to come within minutes in a toilet stall of a fancy hotel.

The reason? His handsome personal assistant giving him an incredible handjob. When Louis tugged one more time with more pressure, Harry spilled into Louis fist. The biggest grin on Louis face, while Harry's face turned red from embarrassment. He leaned into Louis touch one more time, while Louis cleaned Harry and himself off with some toilet paper. Tugging his penis back into his pants, he could not say a word. Louis smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder "come on Harold, you've got an audience to charm." And without a second thoughts, but after washing hands, they were out of the bathroom. A light feeling carrying around him. He smashed presenting the award. Louis smiling from ear to ear. Not that he would admit to that. 

After the award show Louis avoided Harry to full extend. Two full days he had neither heard nor seen the Yorkshire lad. He was miserable. This was not how this should go, had he scared Louis away?

_**Harry:** Louis, are there any appointments that are not in my journal?_

_**Louis:** Harry, meet us at the bar at 8pm. Me and the lads are having drinks. _

Harry did as Louis asked him to. He dressed in his white jeans and a sheer black shirt, leaving most of the buttons undone. He just put some gel into his hair. He was not trying to impress Louis. He was just wanted to dress nicely.

It was an odd night at the bar. Liam and Niall were having a debate on whether or not rum coke was back to being a classy drink or if gin tonic was the way to go. Jeff had a battle with Jesy on whether or not Perrie should cut her hair. No was the answer Louis told them, trying to settle this discussion. Drink after drink the famous group drowned. Harry and Louis sitting close all night, but both making sure not to touch, nor to be left alone. Every time someone asked to get drinks they made sure that one always offered to help carry them.

There was a nice mix of music coming from the speakers, a bit of casual tunes mixed with some singer/songwriter stuff. “Come and dance with me.” Louis said standing up offering his hand to Harry. Harry stared at him blankly.  “Why are you like this,” Harry started complaining, “your emotions are giving me a whiplash.”

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling Harry out of his seat. “I like the song and I’d rather not take Jeff to the dancefloor. The angelic voice of James Bay filling the bar and Louis swaying Harry in the small way between the tables. “This is not made for dancing; you know that right?” Louis sighed. “Harold, sometimes you got to take a chance and just live a little.” Harry smiled, listening to the song, just living a bit in the moment.

 _And as soon as I can hold you once again_  
_I won't let go of you, I swear_  
  
_We live through scars this time_  
_But I've made up my mind_  
_We can't leave us behind anymore_

The only stayed between the tables for two songs because people were actually bothered by them. But Harry just had fun. Genuine fun with Louis. When they all left the bar for them heading towards the ordered car, Louis helped to lead Harry without having the paparazzi notice that he was a little too drunk for his own sake.

The day their cards finally turned was just after the music brunch that they went to support Ed Sheeran, one of Harry’s mates. They had been arguing all day, because Louis did not arrange a meeting with Yves Saint Laurent that Harry had apparently told him “a thousand times, Louis. A thousand, I swear.” Louis just had it. He was tired of being Harry’s punching bag for the day. He was in a mood since the early hours and he just had enough. “Seriously Harry, I swear I finally get why Niall did not want to be your assistant anymore. You are such a pain in the ass.” Harry stopped at this. “How dare you offend me in my own home? You have no idea how much Niall messed up as my assistant. I asked you for one thing. All you were doing today was flirting with every musician at that brunch.”

Well, that was new. Might Harry be jealous? Louis looked at him, seeing the anger still visible on Harry’s face, but mixed with something else? An emotion that he could not read. That’s when Harry decided to take a step forward towards Louis. That was it, Louis had to take his chance. This was now or never.

Louis pulled Harry in by his collar, kissing him hard on the lips. Harry sucked at Louis bottom lip, desperately asking for entrance. He couldn’t stop this now. He wants Louis and this had been a long time coming. Louis was such a menace, but he was just what Harry needed right now. Louis let his hands roam on Harry’s body, stopping at his bum, squeezing it ever so much. Harry moaned into the kiss. “Eager Love, are you?” “If you do not shut up this second I am going to stop and you know I will.” Louis kissed him deeper and as the kiss loosened Harry mumbled “I doubt that very much a lot.” Louis stirred them into the direction of the staircase, slipping his hands to the front unbuttoned the two buttons that were left on Harry’s black shirt.

“I knew your button-phobia would come in handy one day.” Louis let his hands slide over Harry’s strong shoulders and pulled off the shirt. Harry kept nuzzling into Louis neck. “Why do you even smell so good?” Louis turns his head to catch Harry’s lips again, kissing him roughly trying to get him to go up the staircase. “Shut up or we are never going to make it up to the Chamber of Secrets.” Harry sighed. “I really wish you would stop calling my bedroom that. But since you seem so eager to get up the staircase, why do I not…” With these words he grabbed Louis by his legs and throws him over his shoulder. Louis puzzled expression would have killed Harry, if he was actually able to see it.

“Oh my god, you caveman! Let me down! What are you even doing?” Harry started giggling, running up the stairs letting Louis down at the top. Louis capturing his mouth the second his feet reached the floor, shoving his hands in the front of Harry’s skinny jeans, trying to pull them down. Harry throws his head back in surprise when Louis small hands wrapped around his ever so hard erection. “Someone’s swimming shorts were not stuffed with a pair of socks. Who would have figured that?” Harry groaned, kissing Louis and pushing him further down the hallway. Louis got to his knees, eyeing Harry’s erection, looking up to Harry whose brain just connected to what was about to happen, when Louis took Harry’s dick into his mouth. “Holy Shit, Lou!” Louis licked around Harry’s dick, taking it out a bit, just to take it down a bit further.

Harry leaned against the wall for support. Louis being very careful with finding just the right amount of licking and biting not to actually hurt Harry, but making it as pleasurable as possible. Harry let out a loud groan. “Holy moly, this is amazing.” Louis smiled, Harry’s dick in his mouth. Even in a situation like that Harry was trying not to swear more than necessary. Louis cupped Harry’s balls with his hand and put pressure on them. “I swear if you do this again, I am going to come.”

As if this was actually a challenge to Louis, he took down Harry’s penis further that Harry was sure he had hit the back of his throat. This was the best blowjob that Harry had ever received in his entire life, he was sure of that. Once, twice, then Louis took Harry’s balls in his hands again, while swallow him fully once more and Harry moaned from the bottom of his lungs coming hard in Louis throat. Shocked with this his eyes went wide. “Shit, Lou, I am so sorry, I did not…”, but Louis looked up at Harry with a sincere look on his face. “Can you just shut up and we’ll take it to the Chamber…”

Harry pulled Louis up kissing him on the lips. “I said, DON’T.” Louis smiled, dropping his own shirt on the floor, grabbing Harry’s hand and running to the bedroom. Harry weak on his legs stumbled more than actually running, but who would mind in this moment? Harry with one foot still in his pants, pulled them off and stood naked in front of Louis. Louis pulled his pants off, looking at Harry while he seemed to question if this was really what Harry wanted. Harry smiled, so Louis pushed him on the bed. He started to kiss him roughly, letting his hands run over Harry’s pale skin. Harry let his hands slip down Louis boxers and his hand touched his bum. The bum that had been distracting him for weeks.

Louis groaned and wasn’t it the most intense thing that Harry has ever heard? He could only reply with moaning. What was that sassy, loud guy with an aversion to coffee doing to him? Louis started playing with Harry’s nipples, kissing them, licking them, moving his hands to Harry’s hair. Lightly pulling at the short hair. He had heard how Harry wanted to let it grow out again and he seriously couldn’t wait for this, tugging on the adorable curls that he had seen in Harry’s first film. Harry slipped off Louis’ boxers and grabbed his bum harder.

“Tell me what you want, Harry? Do you want me to make you feel good, or do you want to be the one?” “Any other time I’d love for you to be full of me, but right now, I just want you in me.” Louis snorted at this cute excuse of dirty talk and rolled over to the side of the bed, opening the bedroom drawer. Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Listen, gorgeous, as if I am not expecting your stuff to be right in this drawer.” With a successful grin he grabbed a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms and throws them towards Harry who has a shocked expression on his face. Louis snorted. “I am joking, love, but you should really see your face right now. We’ll see where this leads us. I am sure you kind of exceeded your limit in the hallway already.” Harry looked offended, grabbed Louis by his shoulders and pinned him down, kissing him hard. “How dare you say that. I am younger than you. I am the one in full bloom, with an amazing stamina.” Louis started giggling, Harry not letting go of him. Kissing and full on grinding down on him.

Their cocks sliding together, mixed with precome and what was already there from Harry’s first orgasm. They kept kissing for a bit, Harry grinding on Louis and Louis letting his hands slide all over Harry’s body. Louis bit Harry’s lip, so Harry had a shocked expression on his face and let Louis slip out under him. “I think a reversed position is needed for this.” Harry was on his back, Louis reaching for the lube.

Harry’s hard laying red and aching on his stomach. Louis dribbled lube onto his fingers, taking his index finger to circle around Harry’s clenching hole. Louis kissing up Harry’s thighs and pushing in his index finger slowly. Harry sighed loudly. And Louis smiled at him, removing his finger, just to let it slip in again. After once more he slipped in a second finger, carefully looking at Harry’s expression who was throwing his head back as if this was just what he had been waiting for during the past weeks. Louis biting his thighs and working Harry open until Harry was loose enough to enter a third finger.

Harry’s moans getting more animalic than Louis had ever wished for. His cock painfully hard, but not ready to touch him while he was focused on taking care of Harry. Louis had no idea if Harry would actually ever agree on this again, so he had to make this good. Harry got him out of his thought with a whimper. “Lou, please. Please fill me up… good.” Louis smirked, he was so in awe how he was able to make Harry beg for him. As if he needed that. Louis was so eager to get this going. Louis grabbed the condom and slipped it over his dick after stroking it once, letting a loud moan escape his lips. He slicked himself up with the lube and lined up in front of Harry’s hole. Louis kissed him, while slowly entering. He could feel Harry clenching around him. Their tongues playing, interacting with each other. When Louis bottomed out he let out a long growl.

“Are you okay, love?” Harry just replied with a kiss and pushed his bum up a bit to show Louis that he was supposed to move. “Eager, aren’t we?” Their kisses getting deeper, rougher, while Louis kept pushing inside of him, just to pull out and pushing in again. This was not going to be a long lasting sexual encounter. Louis could already feel the heat up in his stomach. “Lou.” Harry clearly was close as well.

Louis speeding up his thrusts Harry grabbing a hold at Louis bum, allowing him to go even deeper. Their groans and moans could have been heard out on the street, they wouldn’t even care right at that moment. When Louis thrusted two more times he released into the condom, while Harry was shooting long white slicks of white cum between them on their stomachs.

Louis unable to hold himself up any longer, he wrapped his arms around Harry, after carefully pulling out and he wrapped the condom, throwing it successfully towards the bin. They lay cuddled up together, both unable to catch their breaths. Louis nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck. Their bodies shimmering with the sweat they were covered in. They kissed lazily until Louis looked at Harry. “Do you mind if you let me go, you big oaf?” Harry grinned, pulling him closer. “Nope, you have sex with me, you stay for the cuddles.” Louis let out a dramatic sigh, but cuddled closer into Harry pulling the duvet that had been thrown off the bed over the two of them.

This had hands down been one of the best sexual encounters they both had yet had. And Louis was already thinking about whether or not he could get Harry to agree on lazy shower sex in the morning. They fell asleep to the sound of their rhythmic breathing.

In fact, Harry was convinced that lazy shower sex was just what he needed and when Louis had pulled on one of Harry’s sweats and a too big of a black shirt he couldn’t help but smile to himself. So that did not go according to plan. This was not professional behaviour, but apparently Louis did not mind. They made breakfast, with Louis sitting on the counter, just like the first time they had seen each other. It was in this moment that Harry realised how much Louis had changed his life. How excited he was when Louis started to tell a story. Would tell him about his siblings back home that he dearly loved, but was relieved not to share a bathroom or a television with any longer.

When he talked about his only brother like he owned the world. Harry had not had this feeling in forever, he wasn’t actually sure if he had ever felt like this. How could he be falling for Louis Tomlinson, when they had not even talked about his. Harry picked up his phone and checked for anything important that day.

“In case you were wondering Harold, you’ve got a suit fitting with Yves Saint Laurent later today and there will be three phone interviews in the afternoon. I am going to set this all up before Jeff comes over.” Louis sounded professional, more professional than Harry liked? He looked up, Louis smiling genuinely at him. No, it seems that he was just a bit weird. Harry licked his lips. “Louis, this is not going to be weird between us now, is it? I really like you and you are a smashing assistant.” Louis laughed. “Weird? As if you were the first guy I worked for that I had sex with.” Louis was a bit shocked by the words leaving his mouth. “Forget what I said, I made a horrible joke. Please, forget this.” They laughed and shook it off. This wasn’t going to be weird. They cleaned the table and the dishes and stole a few kisses in front of the refrigerator. This was not going to be weird at all.

“Lads, what is good?”, Louis throwing an arm around Niall when he entered the bar. Niall started laughing, Liam, Perrie and Jesy raising their eyebrows. “Well, someone is in an awfully good mood for awards season. Haven’t you got a whole bunch of parties lined up?” Louis shrugged his shoulders. “Pal, I am a top class assistant, I have everything under control. Now let’s see about a pint or two tonight before tomorrow I am stuck at wardrobe fittings.” Niall ordered them another round.

They kept chatting until Jeff and Harry entered the bar and with an eagerly enthusiastic greeting Harry slapping Niall on the back. “Hey Nialler, immigration still not ready to sent you back to Ireland?” Niall looked confused. “Excuse me? What is going on? Where has miserable, stressed Harry gone to and what kind of Alien has taken over?”

Harry smiled and sat down with the rest. Knocking his knee to Louis under the table, smiling at him. Louis returned the smile and through the night they locked legs under the table. If their friends noticed, they did not care, still subtle enough not to be too obvious.   

Award Season went smoothly, maybe due to the fact that Louis and Harry made the best out of Harry’s newfound stress reliever. And Louis did not seem to complain. During the day they most of the time kept it on a professional level. Well, most of the time. Who would judge Harry for giving Louis a blowjob while he was settling interviews on the phone for the Academy Awards Pre Parties. Louis was so close to ending the call, when Harry swallowed him fully, but he kept his strength and bit his lips so hard that they started to bleed just a little.

Maybe Harry wasn’t up for an Academy Award that year, he won that night anyways when Louis had given him the dirtiest blowjob in the back of the limousine, just before the Vanity Fair Party. They kept throwing each other glances throughout the night. Harry being too distracted by the blue eyes on his personal assistant to even focus on what Colin Firth was just telling him. Louis kept licking his lips while he chatted with Ed Sheeran that he met a couple of days ago at a music brunch Harry had gotten them into. Harry’s eyes always focused on him, the sexual tension noticeable to apparently no one.

Harry and Louis noticed and the night ended with Harry eagerly eating Louis out on the couch in the living room. Never had Harry had a sexual partner that was so eager with both, giving and receiving. The noises Louis made when Harry had spread his cheeks and licked around his pretty hole were going to be stuck in his head for a while. When Louis in tears asked for relief and Harry fingering him over the edge with his long, slender fingers Louis’ cry echoed through the whole house. They both were too lazy to move and stayed on the couch that night.

Harry knew that Louis was going to leave sooner or later. He had seen the date on Louis phone and he was actually excited to go home and see his family. Which to be honest made Harry feel both excited for Louis, but sad for himself. He wished he knew if Louis would stay in contact with him after this. This was going to be a hard few days ahead and he could already feel that he won’t enjoy it.

Well, technically he did enjoy it, because he and Louis had hooked up every day for 5 days in a row now. Leaving nothing untouched, nothing undone. When Harry suggested making good use of the outdoor shower they might have disturbed Niall who dropped off papers. But well, he could have called.

Harry felt incredibly lucky for a couple of days, people complimenting him about the glow he seems to be carrying around him. He was relaxed, could not wait to head to Vancouver to film. If just that little sting in his stomach would not be that prominent. If Louis would just hint in the slightest way that he was just as interested as Harry he would offer him to stay for another few months. Sadly, Louis did not show any interest in actually wanting to stay. This made Harry sad, so he just decided to man up and do what every grown up man would do, ignore it.

“No Gemma. I might have slept with him. YOU were the one telling me I should get laid to release my stress. I mean he was an alright help during award season, but he is going back to London and there is nothing that I want to do about it.” Harry was frustrated. He knew Louis had a life in London. He knew that Louis was just there for a few weeks, trying to get rid of the over hours he had and just fool around in Los Angeles for a while. He had not expected him to have fallen in love with Harry. Those things only happen in movies and excuse you, Harry knew how those were made.

Harry had not noticed that Louis had just entered the kitchen and had heard every word that Harry had just said to Gemma. Louis felt like a fool, actually trying to suggest to Harry that long distance for a few months would be nice and then he could come back to LA or Harry to London to see how this would be for them. Maybe Louis should finally wrap up everything and leave. He has a plane ticket set to leave in 72 hours. He just needs to pick up all the pieces, see the lads one more time and just get out of this city and let Harry Styles be the guy on the film posters rather than the guy messing with Louis head. Louis made his presence known with a cough.

“Harry, I’ll be heading out again. I did just pick up the list of flower arrangements to send to the designers. I had forgotten it last night. I will deal with them now.” Harry turned around on the spot. “Yes, Gemma. Wait a second.” Had Louis heard him? He sure did not look like it. Harry nodded and mumbled an ‘Alrighty’ towards Louis, trying to look if anything in the boy's expression had changed. He figured it hadn’t and smiled. Louis turned around. Leaving through the front door.

“Yes, Gemma, that was Louis. He had forgotten something. Gemma it does not matter what I do feel or not. This was a fling to him and it is done and over. I will be filming in Vancouver in 2 weeks and he will be home in London. Where he belongs.” Harry’s heart clenched. He wished Louis belonged in Los Angeles with him. He really did. He was just too scared to actually suggest it to Louis. “I will talk to you soon, Gemma. I am going to take a nap. I might go out with Louis tonight. Having a goodbye kind of meal.” Gemma laughed when she said goodbye and Harry was frustrated.

In a few short weeks Louis had not only charmed him, his family and become best friends with his mates, he had turned Harry’s life upside down without even knowing it.

_**Louis Tomlinson:** We should skip that dinner tonight and have pints with the lads instead. Meet us at the usual around 8pm._

Louis was just going to have a few lads’ nights out before he left Los Angeles and forget that Harry ever existed in his life. He needed to get back to his flat in London, seeing his family in Doncaster and finding a nice job, a nice lad and maybe adopt a kitten. He had to get through this lad’s night and make Harry believe that he really had not fallen for him.

On the other side of town Harry was confused. He had thought Louis might want to have dinner with him alone one last time before leaving, not getting drunk with the lads. It stung, Harry knew that this was exactly the point. This was a casual thing for Louis. Let’s end this casually.

The night ended in an even worse way than Harry had imagined it. When he entered the bar Louis was already halfway wasted sitting across the table laughing with Liam and not looking at Harry once. They had a nice night though. Jeff, Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry and even later Perrie and Jesy had joined them, though never had Louis and Harry been close to each other. When Harry went to the bar and started chatting with a colleague he did not notice Louis getting up approaching him.

“I am leaving, Harry. Hope you’ll have a nice rest of the night. See you, whenever.” And with that he left the bar. Harry was dumb fold. What the heck did just happen? It wasn’t his idea to spend the night here. It wasn’t him that wasn’t talking to Louis. It was Louis not talking to him. He could not let this slip. He got up and hurried out of the bar after Louis. Louis was walking down Sunset on a quick pace.

“Damn it, Louis, why the hell are you leaving me like an idiot in this bar? We’ve been here while I thought you wanted to have dinner with me and just have goodbye sex. No, now you want to get smashed with the lads once again. And when I want to actually leave you get up to leave? This is a mess! What is wrong with you? I thought we were friends. I thought we would genuinely like each other.” Harry started mumbling. “I thought we really, really liked each other.”

Louis did not turn around. “You made it very clear to everyone that you aren’t interested in this being more than a desperate way to kill your frustrations, relieve the stress that was haunting you for the last few months. It is nice that you are able to do it, but I can’t. I cannot and I will not have me heart broken by you.”

Harry stepped closer to Louis, “How dare you say that. How dare you make this one of those shitty romcom movie moments that I try to desperately avoid in my career. I am in love with you! Which is stupid because you should have been my assistant, but from the very beginning you were more. And you have to admit that you knew what you were doing with all the flirting and teasing. I do not know what else to say. But. Louis, please stay. Stay as my assistant if you will only stay as that, but please stay for being my boyfriend. Stay for me.”

Louis smiled, Harry could see it even though he was still not facing him. So Harry took a chance and turned Louis around, crashing their lips together. Louis pulled him closer, kissing him back in desperate need. “I hate you, Harry Styles. You’ll be the end of me, you bloody moron.” Harry smiled and leaned into another kiss.

This was going to be his happily ever after, even after only 9 weeks he could feel it. This was going to be their endgame. It most likely won’t be the easiest of games to play, but he was willing to go all in and risk this, because he was in love with Louis Tomlinson.

_And Louis Tomlinson stayed as Harry Styles assistant, but even more he stayed as his boyfriend, his companion. They became a disturbingly equivalent of yin and yang which bugged their friends, but well they were the reason they met in the first place. They never felt the need to hire a new assistant since it seemed that Louis was more than well aware of how to handle Harry’s things and help him relax. Maybe from time to time they had to have Niall call them so they wouldn’t be totally late for a suit fitting. There were now two people to get ready, because Harry Styles would never willingly walk another carpet without Louis Tomlinson by his side._

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that I was given:  
> Harry is famous but overworked and stressed out all the time. He hasn’t dated in years and never has time for fun anymore. His friends/managers notice and want to help him out, and they somehow meet Louis and think he’s the perfect match for Harry. They set up it up so Louis becomes Harry’s personal assistant so Harry is forced to get to know him and over time realize how perfect they are for each other. I’m imagining Harry resisting Louis and trying to keep it professional, while Louis has fun with it the whole time trying to get Harry to relax and have fun.


End file.
